Back to the Ferbture
by Bowserbutt
Summary: I DO NOT OWN 'BACK TO THE FUTURE' OR 'PHINEAS AND FERB' BACK TO THE FUTURE IS OWNED BY UNIVERSAL PHINEAS AND FERB IS OWNED BY DISNEY After watching Back to the Future Phineas and Ferb are amazed and want a Delorian time machine. well they find one and some stuff happens, READ TO FIND OUT! I WILL UPDATE THE STORY A LITTLE EACH DAY SO IF YOU LIKE COME BACK FOR MORE
1. Chapter 1

*It was around 10 pm in Danville and Phineas,Ferb,Candace,and without the kids even knowing,Perry, were watching a movie that Baljeet had suggested. Phineas and Ferb loved every minute of it,but Candace could care less.

Phineas: Hey Ferb wouldn't it be sweet to have a real time travelling Delorian

*Ferb was asleep unable to answer as well as Candace and Perry.

Phineas: Ferb I know what were gonna do tomorrow

*The next morning the family was enjoying breakfast

Lawerrence: Boys I got a cool little car in this morning in the antique shop. It's a...Denirian or a deloraine.

Phineas(In excitment): A DELORIAN!?

Lawerrence: Ah,yes thats it I thought you boys would like to come down and...

*Without even finishing his sentence Phineas and Ferb bolted from the kitchen down the street.

*As the rest of the family finished breakfast Perry's wrist communicator buzzed. He went upstairs

*On the screen is Major Monogram

MM: Ah Agent the pass couple of day Doofenshmrtz has been expirementing with electricity,

Carl: Maybe he plans on causing a city wide power outage.

MM: Maybe,but I was thinking about...

*With not being in the mood for Carl and Francis's arguing Perry got into the hovercar and headed for Doof's

*Phineas and Ferb now at their Father's antique store

Phineas: Look at it Ferb,I know we could easily use the museum's time machine but why,when we have this?

*Ferb shook his head

Phineas: Well,this is gonna take a we start now we can have it done in about two days

*Spongebob narrator: 25 minutes later

Phineas: Well that took less time then expected.

*Lawerrence drove up to the store and took a look at what Phineas and Ferb had created

Lawerrence: Brilliant boys just brilliant. An exact copy of the movie car! Lets take it for a test run

*Their father drove normal speeds up until the freeway. As he got on it,his speeds increased. 75...80...85..88MPH

*Nothing happened

Lawerrence: Boys you said this is the Back to the Future Delorian Time Machine

Phineas: Well since plutonium is a little hard to come by,this is just a regular car

Lawerrence,Well I'm sure 50 years from now Plutonium will be avalable in every corner drug store but now...

Phineas: Well don't feel bad dad,we still have the coolest car ever.

*Back at Doofenshmrtz evil inc.

Doof: Now Perry the platypus behold. The 1.21 gigwat-inator. With this I'll fry Roger,making me mayor

Doof: Nothing can stop me now

*Perry jumped from the trap and attempted to hit the self destruct button but only hit ''fire''

*The machine emited a blue ray shooting into space

*Perry then hit the self destruct button and ran away

Doof: Curse you Perry the platypus!

*Back at the antique store Candace drove up in her new car

Phineas: Candace wanna drive?

Candace: Ya sure

*Candace got into the Delorian with Phineas and floored it

Phineas: Slow down sis you're gonna get us killed!

Candace: Relax I got this.

*The ray from the 1.21 gigawat inator bounced off a space satalite and headed back down to Earth

Candace(looking at the time circuits): What do these do?

Phineas: if this thing functioned as a time machine this is where you would put you're this

*Phineas pressed the numbers on the key pad and hit enter. The time circuits read...

Nov 5 1955 6 30 am

DESTINATION TIME

AUG 9 2015 9 45 am

PRESENT TIME

LAST TIME DEPARTED

*Candace gunned it up to 87MPH when the ray from the 1.21 gigawat inator hit the car sendin the necessary 1.2 giggawats into the fluxcapacitor,Also scaring enough to put her foot down enough to bring the car to 88MPH The car fanished in a flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind!


	2. Chapter 2

SATURDAY

NOVEMBER 5 1955

6:30 AM

*On farm land soon to become to Danville freeway. One flash,two flash,BOOOM

*The Delorian arrives with Phineas and Candace.

*Candace hits the brakes but rams through a barn

*Stunned but unharmed,Phineas and Candace step dazzed out of the Delorian,covered in hay

Candace: Phineas,where the heck are we?

Phineas: The real question is when the heck are we.

*Outside the barn is a house where the owner and his family live. The awake from the noise and come outside

*The farmer, opens the barn door to see two strangers in his barn covered in hay with a strange vehicle

*Phineas and Candace duck in the hay hoping to be unseen

*Mr. Pebody doesn't see them but sees the Delorian

Mr Pebody: It looks just like an airplane,with no wings

Pebody son: That aint airplane look

*The boy hands his Father a comic about aliens with a space ship looking jyst like the Delorian.

*Mr Pebody goes to get his gun

*Phineas and Candace stand up and attemp to get just as fast as the family came downstairs the first time they were back with guns.

*Mr Pebody shot at Candace

*Phineas pushes her down,both avoiding the shot. during the falls they lost their hay exposing them

Pebody son: It's already mutated into human form,shoot it paw

Phineas: Candace! Get in

*The jumped into the car,made like a tree and got outta there.

*Phineas was driiving this time and while being shot at he ran over a tree

*Escaping the farm and making it to a road,he drove south

Phineas: Get'a hold of yourself flynn it's just a dream,a very intence dream

*He hit the brakes throwing Candace's head it to the dashboard knocking her out

*He made sure she was still breathing and got out.

*Infront of him stood his future home,under construction

Phineas: Great Scott


	3. Chapter 3

*Phineas got out of the Delorian and saw a couple of construction workers eating breakfast on a pushed the Delorian behind a billboard and walked into his future backyard and was amazed as he saw a little girl planting an oak tree. He shed a tear

*Phineas was looking around to make sure the workers didn't see the of them looked familiar. Phineas didn't know it yet but the familiar one was his biological father's father,Finny flynn.

*Phineas was sitting on the sidewalk thinking when Finny crossed the street without looking.A girl driving her car while putting on make-up neither of the two could see eachother

*Phineas made a run for it and pushed his dad out of the way

Phineas: watch out man!

?Girl?- oh no no no no

*The girl hit Phineas as Finny hit the pavement.

*She got out and parked her car in the driveway of Isabelle's future home. She ran to Phineas and picked him and took him inside

*The clock on the mystery girl's dresser went from 9:55am to 7:30pm

*Phineas woke up

Phineas: Um wha mom? mom is that you?

?girl?: Relax now,you've been asleep for almost 9 hours now

Phineas: I had a nightmare,I dreampt I went back,back in time

?Girl?: Don't worry,you're safe and sound back in good 'ol 1955

Phineas: 1955!?

*He sat up in the bed

*He looked at the mystery ishis grandma who in 1955 looked like his mother did when she was a teenager

Phineas: But you're my,you're my mo...you're mo..but you're so ho.. so ho...and thin.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I HAVE TO GO TO 4,5,6, AND MAYBE 7 TOMORROW**


	4. Chapter 4

*Phineas removes the comforter to find he's only in his underwear

Phineas: My pants,where are my pants

Betty Joe: Over there on my hope chest

*She scoots over to the bed and sits close to Phineas

SUNDAY

AUGUST 9,2015

10:04am

*Back at present time D.E.I (5 minutes after the 1.21 gigawat-inator was fired

*Doofenshmrtz and Perry are fighting as Perry's wrist watch buzzes,it's Major Monogram

MM: Agent P,are you still at Doof's

*Perry shakes his head ''yes''

MM: Turn on channel 5 News NOW

*Doofenshmrtz turns the T.V on and to channel

*(ON TV) a news reporter is standing on the side of the freeway with a massive pileup of cars behind her

Reporter:...That's right I'm standing here at the scene of the dissapearing '81 Delorian

News Anchor back at station: Some people are saying Doc Brown and Marty Mcfly undershot Oct 21

Reporter: Seriously?

Anchor: What

Reporter: There are dead people and you're cracking jokes?!

Anchor: And now Ollie Williams with the bla...

*Doofenshmrtz turns off the T.V

Doof: Perry,did you see that blue ray that hit the car as it vanished,reconize that ray?

*He unplugged his T.V and gave it shot with 1.21 gigawat-inator. The ray shot and the came on for a few seconds

MM: Great Scott! Agent P we both know who was in that car but where,uh um when are they

*Perry thought for a minute,then flash backed to the night before during the movie

Doc Brown(on TV) November 5 1955,hah November 5 1955 haha

Marty Mcfly(on TV) What what I don't get it

Doc(on TV) That was day I invented time travel

Phineas: Ferb tomorrow,me you,Delorian,November 5 1955

Ferb: What is that a date

Phineas: Ya

Ferb:...

Phineas: Ya,November 5 1955 is the date...In time genius

*The flash back ends


	5. Chapter 5

MM: Agent P find a way to get back in time and get those being seen by them

*Perry threw one last punch at Doofenshmrtz,pressed the self destruct button on the inator and went for the museum

*At the museum Perry sits on the time machine chair,put in the date and headed back

Saturday

November 5 1955

3:00 pm

*Perry arrives in the brand new Danville Museum of Natural History

*Perry walks outside to 1950's Danville and stares in wonder

*''Mr Sandman'' By the Four Aces begins* watch?v=kesfyzSl7ZU

*Perry is still dazed as he crosses the street infront of a car

*The car stops and honks

Driver: Someone get this beaver duck outa the road

*Perry kept walking into the town square

*He looked up at the clock in the tower still which would only run for another week

*It then occured to him he had a headed for the suburbs

*Perry reach his future street,Mapel Drive and saw something sticking out from behind the billboard

*He looked to see it was the opened it up to see a very surprised Candace staring back.

*His covrer was blown...or was it

Candace: Perry!

*It was to late to take his hat off and go on all fours,but Perry had another plan

*He took out his O.W.C.A pamphlet and where it said ''Agent P reconized agnt since 2005'' He crossed out ''2005 and put 1950 and handed it to Candace

Candace: You're a,secret agent?!

*Perry nodded his head

Candace: Now I wish I lived in this time,animal agents how cool. They aint nothing like this in 2015

*Perry pretended to be confused by ''in 2015'' to make more real that he wasn't the Perry Candace knew

*Candace looked all around

Candace: Wait,wheres Phineas?

*Perry held up one finger to say ''Just a minute''

*He walked up the street to where his future house was being built and saw a man talking to a woman

Man: Honey,I don't know what were gonna do,theres a kid with a triangular head passed out in our house!


	6. Chapter 6

*upon hearing this Perry went around to the backyard of the house,knowing the house from being Agent Pinky's future house Perry knew where all the rooms were and headed for the bedroom to get Phineas

*He pulled out a levitation ray he stole from Dofenshmrtz,used it on Phineas and held him up as he walked out

*Perry brought him to the Delorian and put dropped him in the seat next to Candace

*He awoke after the 6 inch fall

Phineas: Ah,huh um what...is...happening?

*He had a huge bruise on the side of his head

Phineas: Ugh whats happening?

*Candace saluted what she thought was a 50's agent

Phineas: who was that? Wait just a minute...PERRY!

Candace: No no,it was an animal agent platypus,they have this here,apperantly

Phineas: Well I've released how were getting Back to the Future

Candace: How?

Phineas: Well the only thing capable of producing 1.21 gigawats is a bolt of lightning,not anymore.

*He pulled out a raygun

Candace: Where'd you get that thing from?

Phineas: The platypus agent dropped it. Its used as a levitation devi ce but'll produce 1.21 gigawats sending us back

Candace: Lets get back to 2015 and then you're so busted!

August 9

2015

4:07 pm

*Perry at the museum

Major Monogram: Agent P,did you leave the energy ray behind

*Perry shook his head ''Yes''

MM: Great,well I guess you can go home now

November 5

1955

10:03 pm

*Phineas and Candace are in the Delorian racing down mainstreet,speed getting higher and higher

*Phineas pointed the energy ray at the Flux Capacitor

*Candace steped on the gas as Phineas watched the digital speedometor getting higher 70..75..80..85..

*It reached 95MPH

Candace: Phineas you missed it!

*Phineas was leaned over groaning in pain as Candsce lost control of the car as it spun around in the townsquare

Candace: Phineas whats wrong?!

*She turned on the overhead light to see Phineas,and by see I mean see through Phineas

*Phineas pulled out a picture of himself,Ferb,and Candace

*On the picture Candace was the only one solid,Phineas and Ferb could be seen through

Phineas: Candace I must've done something

Phineas: Candace remember that story mom toled us about how Grandma met our biological father's father

Candace: Ya our great grandpa hit grandpa

Phineas: I pushed him out of the way


	7. Chapter 7

Candace: YOU DID WHAT!?

Phineas: I pushed him. Sorry I didn't know who he was,all I knew was he was a guy about to get ran over

Candace: Oh my God

Phineas: What?

*Candace held her hand up to her face and Phineas could see right through it

Phineas: UGH AHHHH

*He also started fading again.

Candace: What...time did you...ugh...push Grandpa

Phineas: Somewhere between 8:30 and 9:00 this morning.

Phineas: Its been eleven hours before we started fading.

*Phineas looked to the drivers seat to find...nothing. Candace had vanished

*Phineas pulled a calculator out of his pocket and calculated some things

Phineas: I've got an hour and a half. UGH

*He started fading again

Phineas: I'm screwed. I dont even know where he lives and I've got 90 minutes

*Phineas drove away in the Delorian

*In a bar in the square I crazy drunken man was watching Phineas through a window

Drunk: Hey Tommy(Bar owner),you gotta come watch this show on the television its great

Tommy: That's a window you drunken fool

*Back on mapel street

Phineas: What am gonna do? I could go back in time to this morning and stop myself from pushing Grandpa

Phineas: NO,I can't talk to myself I could screw the spacetime contiuem. Ugh

*He began fading even more

Phineas: Only 75 minutes left

jSpongebob narrator: 74 and a half minutes later

*Now at the Danville highschool gym where a school dance was being held

*Phineas was up on stage with a guitar in his hands sitting on a pepsi box about to permetly fade out.

*Then down on the floor his grandpa shoved the guy dancing with his grandma to the ground and kissed her

*The timeline had been restored


	8. Chapter 8

*Phineas had played ''Earth Angel'' so well that,Marvin the singer/lead guitarist of the band who was playing the dance wanted him to play another song

Marvin: Let's do another

Phineas: Well,I gotta go

Marvin: Come on,lets do something that really kicks

Phineas: Something that,kicks?

*Phineas was going to say no and go look for Candace,but the crowd was chearing and couldn't say no

Phineas: Alright,well this,this is an oldie...well its an oldie where I come from

*He turned to the band behind him

Phineas: Lets do it blues riff in B watch me for the changes and try to keep up,OK

*He played the opening guitar to ''Johnny b Goode''

Phineas: _Deep down in Louisiana down in New Orleans,way back up in the woods amomg the evergreens there stood a log cabin made of earth and wood where lived a country boy name-a Johnny B Goode. Who never ever learned to read or wright so well he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell_

_Go Go,Go Johnny Go Go_

_Go Johnny Go Go_

_Go Johnny GO GO GO_

_Go Johnny Go Go_

_Johnny B goode_

_He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack and sit beneath tthe tree by the railroad track. Egineer see him in the shade strummin to the rythem that the drive made. When people pass him by the always stop and say Oh my that little country boy sure can play. GO JOHNNY GO GO GO_

_* _As Phineas was playing Marvin walked off stage and dialed a telephone

*The phone was answered

Marvin: CHUCK CHUCK! Itl's Marvin...You're cousin Marvin Berry,you know that new sound,you been looking for well listen to this

*Marvin held the phone out towards the stage

*Phineas continued to sing

_Go Johnny go_

_Go johnny go go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go Johnny go_

_Go Johnny Go go go_

_Johnny B goode_

*Phineas started playing 80's metal riffs and started getting out of hand. He stopped at a bad time,scaring 50's kids with music they weren't supposec to here for 30 years

*Phineas was on his knees on stage and relized exactly what he did

Phineas: I guess you guys aren't ready for that yet,but your kids are gonna love it


	9. Chapter 9

*Phineas took the guitar strap off his shoulder and handed it back to Marvin and began walking off stage

Marvin: Hey boy, what do you call that?

Phineas: Rock'n Roll

*He walked off stage and headed back to the town square to meet up with Candace hoping she was back to normal

*As He arrived he found her sitting on a bench waiting.

Candace: How'd you do it?

Phineas: What?

Candace: You know what I'm talking about. How'd you get grandma and grandpa together?

Phineas: Trust me it wasn't easy. Well it would've been if grandpa's highschool bully wasn't such a bast...

*Candace knew what was coming.

Candace: Phineas! Don't even think about it.

Phineas: Sorry.

Candace: That's fine. Hey is the picture good.

*Phineas pulled it from his pocket and gave it a look.

Phineas: Looks good to me

*He didn't notice something wrong with the picture.

Phineas: Well lets get the Delorian and get Back to the Future.

*They climbed in the Delorian and started down the street.

Candace: Get ready with the ray

Phineas: Ready.

*The Delorians speed climbed

*60...70...75...80...85..88MPH!

*Phineas pulled the trigger on the raygun sending 1.21 giggawats into the flux capassitor sending them to 2015


	10. Chapter 10

AUGUST 9

2015

5:00 PM

*ONE FLASH, TWO FLASH, BOOOM!

*The Delorian appeared in the town square.

*Candace hit the breaks hard to avoid rush hour. She came within an inch of another bumpe

*Unlike last time now Phineas hit his head and was outcold

*Before passing out he said one more thing

Phineas: Karma's a bitc...

Candace: Sleep in peace brother you'll be busted before you know it

*She got back to her home on Mapel Drive,parked the Delorian in the driveway and ran inside

*In the kitchen

Candace: MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM!

Linda: Dear God. Candace what do you want this time?

Candace: Mom Phineas Delorian 1955 time travel! Come see!

Linda: Wait just a minute. Explain this one more time but quietly

Candace: Just come on!

Linda: Alright.

*Back outside Phineas woke up and stepped out from the Delorian

*Perry walked up in the driveway

Phineas: Oh there you are Perry.

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrrr

*Suddenly Doofenshmrtz walked up the driveway.

*Perry was shocked.

Doof: Is that a Back to the Future style Delorian?

Phineas: Ya.

Doof: I'll give you $20 for it.

Phineas: uh Why not deal.

*Doof paid Phineas and drove away

*Candace dragged her mom out the front door to find... Phineas and Perry sitting on the diveway.

Linda: What a shock

Linda: Phineas you wanna come in for some pie?

Phineas: Sure I haven't eaten in two days

Linda: I know how you feel

*Candace stood in the doorway with her jaw dropped

*Perry crawled into his layer. turned on the screen

Major Monogram: What is it Agent P?

*Perry pulled up the amera footage of Doof buying the Delorian

MM: Don't worry Agent P without that ray Doof isn't going anywhere.

*Back in the house

Phineas: Wheres dad?

Linda: He's in the garage. Go tell him the pie is ready

*Phineas went into the garage to find the shock of his life

HIS BIOLOGICAL FATHER NOT LARRENCE FLETCHER.

TO BE CONTINUED...

BACK TO THE FERBTURE PART II


End file.
